


One for the Money

by Kialish



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Resolved Sexual Tension, More will probably come along with this, MurphK, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post s02e08, other one shots im sure, self deprication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kialish/pseuds/Kialish
Summary: After the run in with the Collector, Murphy approaches 10K about what happened.





	One for the Money

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for this fandom and ship so I'm a little nervous about posting it but, god, there needs to be more Murphy/10K content fucking Christ

“Hey.” A hushed voice stirred 10K, half asleep. The sniper instinctively reached for his rifle, turning frantic eyes to locate the noise. Murphy was leaning over him, hand on his shoulder. Narrowing his gaze, 10K pulled his shoulder away and pushed his face into the jacket that was supplementing as a pillow.

 

“Go away.” He replied, closing his eyes again. They’d stopped for the night on their way to Roswell, New Mexico, finding an abandoned gas station where they could hunker down. The front end was open to the outside, but there hadn’t been a Z for miles and none in the station. Still, they had a few people who were taking shifts to watch in case a Z popped up.

 

“No. We need to talk.” Murphy was still keeping his voice low, glancing over his shoulder at the others. Vasquez was keeping first watch, but the others were asleep. No one slept deep these days, though.

 

“Don’t wanna.”

 

Murphy sighed and grabbed 10K’s shoulder again, rolling him over.

 

“I don’t care if you don’t want to, I think we  _ need  _ to.” 

 

He was met with angry and defiant eyes, though even in the dark he could see the red that tinged the younger boys cheeks.

 

“There’s nothing to talk about. I saved you from that collector guy, you lived. Mission’s back on track.”

 

“Hey, keep it down. You’re going to wake up the others.” Murphy hissed, leaning closer. 10K leaned away.

 

“And why do you care all of a sudden?”

 

“Because I came over here to talk about the goddamn boner you were getting when you were  _ saving  _ me.” He replied with familiar sarcastic venom.

 

10Ks eyes went wide and he gaped like a fish, incoherent noises fumbling out of his mouth and the red on his face burning brighter.

 

“I-i-i- Uhm- I just-” He stammered, looking away from Murphy in embarrassment. “I don’t. Really-really know… What… Uhm.”

 

Murphy rolled his eyes, but almost felt bad for the kid.

 

“Look, I get it. It’s the apocalypse, it’s not exactly often you get any action. You especially!” He gestured over 10K, then closed his hand into a fist and pulled back with pursed lips. This wasn’t going to be a normal interaction for either of them. “I mean, with your whole… Killing Z’s thing, and not having any… experience before the shit hit the fan…”

 

10K was watching him with wary eyes. Wary, but curious. Murphy shrugged and continued.

 

“I just figured if you felt that way and needed to… Let off steam that…” He locked eyes with 10K. “I could help.”

 

For a moment, the silence hung between them as their eyes were locked. Murphy shifted uncomfortably, wondering if this was a mistake. 10K was rather young. And he was… Old. And blue. Not exactly alive, but not a Z. As if that was any consolation to the rest of him. Yup, this was stupid, he should not have bothered-

 

“What kind of help?” 10K asked in a voice so low it was barely a whisper. 

 

Or maybe this wasn’t so stupid after all.

 

Murphy pulled himself a little closer, licking his lip before casting another look at the others behind them. 10K tensed at the sudden lack of personal space, but didn’t pull away.

 

“Well, I mean privacy is somewhat of a luxury now. And so is lube…” Murphy sounded wistful for both. “We can’t have sex properly. Not comfortably, and not without everyone in the group knowing. But we can do other things…”

 

10K was quiet, Murphy pressed close enough against his back that he could feel each breath he took. Murphy wrapped an arm around him, waiting for hesitation or for him to push back. When it didn’t come, he slid his hand under 10K’s shirt. The boy shivered and Murphy wondered idly if him being blue and mostly dead made him cold to the touch. It wasn’t like he went out of his way to touch people enough to really know. 

 

He leaned into 10K’s neck, realizing how rarely he’d actually been this physically close to… Damn near anyone in the last few years. When he’d still had Cassandra around, she was stuck to him like nothing else. It had been strange to adjust to. But without her around… It didn’t feel right. He missed the closeness, the touch of skin on skin. 

 

He pressed his lips to 10Ks neck, tracing circles around his belly button.

 

“No biting.” 10K breathed sharply, turning his head slightly. Murphy rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m not going to  _ bite  _ you.” He growled.

 

“Promise?”

 

“Yes, I promise.”

 

He knew how badly it scared 10K, but it almost hurt. Or it would, if Murphy cared more about what anyone thought of him. Closing his eyes he saw the face of the terrified boy beneath him, begging not to be bit, both of them held to the will of the shock collar around their necks. It wasn’t like there was trust between them. He was riding on the hope that 10K was desperate enough he’d forget how much he hated Murphy. 

 

And so far that hope was paying off, as Murphy pushed his hand beneath the edge of 10Ks pants and found the kid already half hard. 10K let out a shuttered breath, squirming  as Murphys fingers slid beneath the band of his boxers down the soft line of pubic hair. He swallowed audibly and Murphy hushed him, breathing over the shell of his ear. 10K shuddered, licking his lips and pushing his hips toward Murphys hand. Christ how did this kid even get by if he already so goddamn ready to go?

 

“Hang on, gotta get more comfortable.” Murphy whispered, earning a mix between a whine and a grunt from 10K. He pushed himself up slightly before wrapping his other arm beneath 10K to pull him closer and unbuttoned the kids pants.

 

Then he held the other closer, hand beneath his shirt and feeling every hitched breath 10K was taking. He could feel his heart beat, too, fluttering fast, excited. Pressing his lips against the back of 10Ks neck again in a kiss, Murphy grabbed his cock and gave it a few experimental strokes. 10K gave a soft moan before clamping his mouth shut and taking a shaky breath. Murphy smiled. 

 

As he continued stroking, his other hand found 10Ks nipples, rubbing over them slowly as they stiffened to his touch. 10K took a sharp inhale, shaking now from need and want. Yup, definitely too desperate to hate Murphy right now. Running his thumb over the head with the next stroke earned a whine that escaped past 10Ks clenched jaw and a convulsive thrust forward. God, Murphy wished he had lube right now, it’d make even this easier.

 

He pulled away from 10Ks cock, earning a sound of upset and desperation, and put his hand up to 10Ks face.

 

“Spit.”

 

“ _ What _ ?!” 10K asked in a breathless whisper.

 

“I said  _ spit _ . It’ll make this feel better.”

 

10K hesitated, then mustered up what he had and spit it into Murphys hand. Murphy quickly shoved his hand back in 10Ks pants, slicking up his erection. Better than nothing. The boy gave a shuddered gasp, moaning softly as Murphy began to work him again. He pressed more meaningless kisses against 10Ks neck, inhaling him as he went. The kid was too preoccupied to care. Hell, Murphy probably could have bit him right here and now and he wouldn't even notice. But. That wasn’t his intention right now.

 

“F-fuck…” 10K exhaled, head rocking back as Murphy began to stroke faster. He panted as soft whines slipped past his lips, eyes shut now as the other man's’ hands touched and teased his skin.

 

Murphy’s own pants were starting to feel tight, erection pushing against them and into 10K’s back. Well, it wasn’t as if he wasn’t expecting it. But 10K was getting all the attention right now. He began to rut against the younger boys back, the warm friction feeling better than nothing at all. 10K pushed against him, Murphy moaning softly into his skin. Christ, it felt nice to be this close to another person.

 

10K was moving more on his own now, fucking his fist needily, though still trying to keep his sounds low with some success. If the others heard, they hadn’t bothered stirring yet, and that suited Murphy just fucking fine. He wanted to pretend like they weren’t there right now, like it was just him and 10K. Like the kid was doing this because he wanted to, and not because he was horny and probably as desperate for sexual contact as Murphy was. It was a nice thought.

 

Murphy felt the other tense after another hip thrust forward, coming into his hand and panting heavily. His eyes opened, staring out at the darkness. Murphy’s dick was still hard against his back, but the older man was starting to pull away. As he pulled his arms away from 10K, the younger boy rolled over, sweat glistening off his brow in the moonlight.

 

“What- What about… you?” He asked quietly, eyes falling down to Murphy’s crotch. Murphy shook his head.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of myself.” He replied nonchalantly and standing. 10K opened his mouth but Murphy shook his head and began to walk off towards the darker edges of their camp.

 

“Hey. Where you think you’re going?” Vasquez called, sitting more upright and pinpointing Murphy.

 

“Gotta take a leak, christ, can’t a man piss in peace?” Murphy shot back. As he turned back, he licked cum off his fingers, feeling 10K’s eyes boring into his back.


End file.
